


How I Met Your Father

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some angst, based on the film, some kind of wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Dean x NamedReader (Watts)Word Count: 1,944A/N: This was written for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing Kari’s 5k Celebration. Aesthetic made by @thing-you-do-with-that-thing. Kari sent me this awesome aesthetic and the fic below is where my inspiration took me. There are a ton of ways I could have taken this but the most inspired was with the reader as Watts. I hope you guys like it. This is based on the film, Some Kind of Wonderful. If you’ve seen this film, you’d want to be Watts, too. :)





	

(Aesthetic made by @thing-you-do-with-your-thing)

 

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/154843500691/how-i-met-your-father)

 

“Now kids, sit right there and I’m going to tell you how I met your father. It’ll be a bit long because, well, it’s quite a story. I’ll try to make as short as possible. Young people really have no patience.

 

We met in high school. We were friends for a while and truthfully I have no idea when I fell in love with your dad. It happened slowly I suppose, kind of snuck up on me. He was the only man I felt safe enough to share who I really was with. High school, as I’m sure the two of you know, can be quite cruel, especially if like your mother, you don’t ascribe to the stereotype of what a woman should be. Society may be progressive -- high-school isn’t.”

 

Your children looked at you confused.

 

“I had very short hair and was a bit of a tomboy.”

 

You reached behind you to grab a picture and gave it to your kids.

 

“This is what I looked like.”

 

“You were a total badass, mom.”

 

“Yeah, I was, but not like the other girls. I didn’t do dresses and even now I only have a few. I was a drummer then and I lived in a trailer. I told you about my parents, right?”

 

“That was a two-hour story.”

 

“Well, this will be shorter, honey, I promise. Your father was a little daredevil. Sometimes before school he would play chicken with a train -- walking in front of it up to the very last second when he jumped out of the way. Don’t even think about doing that kids! I’m serious.”

 

Your father worked in a gas station. He would fill the rich kids’ cars. Very humbling to meet them in school the next day. He loved working in that small shop. Sometimes your grandfather would let him repair cars. Your father was so good with cars. He understood them better than people. Your granddad wanted him to go to college and have a life but he enjoyed getting his hands dirty, working on cars. But the happiest I ever saw him was when your father was drawing or painting. In fact those two behind you were done by your father.”

 

“Dad was awesome in high school.”

 

“I thought so, too.”

 

“Those are really good.”

 

“Your father was very handsome and talented but he could be a little stupid. I finally realized that I wanted more than friendship. This was senior year so I didn’t have much time to make him mine. Sadly though, he only had eyes for Amanda -- the kind of girl every man wanted. She was sex on a stick: long flowing wavy hair, long legs, and a boyfriend who oozed money. Your father was obsessed with this girl and your mother wanted to be her. I would notice long glances to her. He’d show up late and then stare at Amanda. Whenever he wasn’t with me, he was following her like a lost puppy. At the beginning, I ignored it. That’s what you do, right? Ignore the pain and hope the guy will see what’s in front of his eyes. But he didn’t. He just keep getting more obsessed. Her boyfriend was horrible to her. She really needed to be saved and I’m happy your father did just that. She got her life back on track. Spent time on her own, got real friends and defined herself as she wanted to be defined and not by a man.

 

“Back to dad.”

 

“Yeah back to dad…well Hardy, her boyfriend noticed your father staring and had the audacity to call Amanda his “property.” Yeah, I know … and then Amanda and Hardy had a very public argument in the center of town. Everyone saw and to my shock your father actually got Amanda to go out with him. He waited for the moment to swoop in and she said yes. She didn’t realize the consequences of saying yes to your father. She was the Queen Bee and going out with your father was social suicide but it was a hell of a lot better than being with Hardy. I kept quite watching how they close they got. I kept quiet while he gushed about her and practically had heart eyes for her.”

 

“How did you get dad?”

 

“Well eventually I couldn’t take it anymore. I loved your father and I couldn’t take him talking about Amanda 24/7. I was sick and tired of it and got moody whenever he brought her up. We naturally would get into arguments all the time over stupid small things that spiraled into big fights. Eventually I thought distance would help. This way I could go on with my life and not have to see the train wreck happening. I warned him that this was all a joke. That she didn’t actually care about him. But he wouldn’t hear it and we kept drifting away. It killed me to be apart from him. Those were dark days for your mother. I cried all the time.”

 

“Why didn’t you just give up on dad?”

 

“Any sane person would have but the time apart just reminded me how much I loved him. He was in every one of my thoughts. I wasn’t going to give up on the love of my life even if I had to endure talk about Amanda. I had hope and that’s a beautiful thing. I hoped that eventually your father would leave this Amanda and wake the hell up. And he did, eventually, like a smart boy.”

 

“Go dad!”

 

“Men are always a little stupid,” you daughter added.

 

You chuckled, “They are, aren’t they.”

 

“Hey,” your son nearly shouted.

 

“You want to know what worked?”

 

“Definitely!” Your kids said in unison.

 

“Well, their relationship developed, much to my chagrin, and they were planning to go to a party together as a couple.”

 

Your daughter put her finger in her mouth, fake gagging. Your son elbowed her. She turned on him with a bitch face you could be proud of.

 

“I had a brilliant idea, if I do say so myself. I suggested that your father may not be a good kisser. Of course as male ego dictates, he had to argue. I simply implied that if he was so confident in his kissing ability, he didn’t have to worry, but a girl like that is expecting an amazing kiss. So I did what any normal hot-blooded woman would do with that gorgeous face, I suggested he kiss me to prove it. He was nervous when he got out from under that car. He walked all slow up to me. My heart was racing, his breath on my skin, and then boom -- fireworks kids. Fireworks. That’s when you know you found your soul mate. I felt such an intense pull towards him. It took everything I had to pull away when I realized he thought he was doing it to practice kissing. I had fooled myself in that beautiful moment, thinking that he was kissing me, just me. When I remembered I tore my lip from your father and ran off arguing again. As you know, your mother is quite emotional and prone to arguing when embarrassed or agitated.”

 

Your kids smiled sheepishly.

 

“I want a guy to kiss me like that.”

 

“It’ll happen, sweetie. I was so lucky to get married to that wonderful green-eyed man. Most people have to wait years to find their soul mate but I found mine in high school. It’s a wonderful feeling. And honestly, I’m happy I weathered the storm and hung on even though it was difficult.”

 

“What happened next?”

 

“Well, everything was leading up to the party. Remember when I said that Amanda didn’t know the consequences of going on a date with Dean? Well basically she lost all of her friends who were superficial and only cared about money and what’s “in” so if you ask me no real loss. Your father pulled out all the stops and used all of his savings to give her an unforgettable night. He said he wanted to show her a good time and prove to her that she didn’t need to be with those rich kids, that he could provide for her. He didn’t really think through that statement since he didn’t have any other money to get her the finer things in life. He blew it all on one night. Me, I could care less what he buys me. I have his heart and that’s worth more than anything. So they go on this date, he impresses her, but the whole time I have to chauffeur them. I offered, yes, because I loved him and even if it killed me, I wanted to be in his life, around him, and see if she was worthy of the man I loved. I put on a relatively good face the whole time giving her attitude as you might imagine but when they came from the party having worked together and defeated Hardy and his “men” I couldn’t take it anymore. It wasn’t a game. She actually liked him and stood up for him. I cried because I realized in that moment that I had lost him. I couldn’t stop myself from crying. The second he left the party, the truth was revealed. Amanda knew right away how I felt about your father. Your father stared at me, really stared and I could see for the first time since the beginning of senior year that he finally realized just how I felt. But it was too late -- she really liked him. I could see that. I thought I had lost out. I was so hurt that I just walked off. I heard him calling me and until he was right behind me, I didn’t turn around, not wanting to face the truth.”

 

“And I asked your mom why she hadn’t told me,” Dean asked in front of you in the doorway.

 

“And I said, “You never asked.”

 

Dean chuckled.

 

“Always with the sass.”

 

“Someone’s gotta keep you on your toes.”

 

“ You know those earrings that your mom loves so much. The very ones in her ears right now? Those were the ones from that night.”

 

Dean stepped into the room beaming at you.

 

“The ones that you bought Amanda with your college fund money?”

 

“The very ones.”

 

“And they look fantastic on your mother. That night, I held the earrings in my hand and watched her giant smile as she looked at them sparkle in the moonlight. But before that we shared a passionate kiss.”

 

Your son looked sick while your daughter was beaming at Dean.

 

Dean walked up to you and picked you up effortlessly. “I whirled your mother around in the air and kissed her. I felt a pull towards her. I felt the love she had for me and I kissed her breath away.” Dean gently kissed you for a few seconds before placing you down on the ground. “When I gently pulled away I cupped your mother’s face and looked at her with such love. I couldn’t believe that I had been so stupid not to see it before. I made up for the hell I put her through every hour of every day. She is the love of my life and I couldn’t be happier that I’m with your mom.”

 

The last thing your father said before we were officially a couple was, “ You look good wearing my future.” You looked down at your engagement and wedding ring before your hand slowly went to your earlobe touching the gorgeous diamond earrings. “I really do don’t I, darling?”

 

And what a future it is.


End file.
